Love is like Wine it gets sweeter with age
by Valley of the Roses
Summary: This is a Kagome and Sesshomaru story, I rated m for death... Kagome has had enough of Inuyasha and she tries to get away but Kikyo wants her soul will Sesshomaru save her before it's to late. This is also my 1st story so please don't be mean:D


**Love is like wine it grows sweeter with age .**

**The room grows cold. There is a coffin in this room. This coffin is a white with gold trimming, and it's the size for a teenager. You look inside to see a fifteen year old in there. The child has bruises all over; she is one of many that had been killed by the ones that she thought that loved her. Lets go back in time to see what happened, could something of been changed so that this child could of not ended up in this coffin of misery. **

** 'The little girl we see, is happy as ever but that is all a mask. My parents look like a perfect couple but the stand a couple feet apart so they are not touching but still look like a loyal husband and wife, but the husband sees a pretty 21 year old and goes to make his move. Since they are at church this will be taken as a welcoming, gives her his number just in case she has any questions but really wants to bang her. The daughter shakes her head knowing her mother will not like this. Its just like ever other time dad will get a girl's number, mom will find out and there will be a battle. She has been going over to the federal era so she sometimes get out of the beats, but not all the times.' **

"**Kagome, you there" she has been having a flashback not even noticing Inuyasha."Yes, sorry just tired" will come on, lets set up camp then" she know that is only a set-up so that he can go see the Pot " fine" she sets her sleeping bag away from the others. She is going to leave tonight he has hurt her heart too much to deal with it anymore. As he leaves, she whispers " good bye, Inuyasha forever." She writes him a note saying she is sorry. That's she going to leave and never come back but really she is going to fake her death so that she can start new, not have all the dread that's comes along with leaving. She leaves her stuff accepts her bow an arrow and the shikon jewel. She moves like a puma, silent but deadly. She makes sure that everyone is asleep as she walk right out of that camp that day and never looking back. She didn't know but a golden-eyed dog-demon was watching her. **

**{Next day}**

** The gang woke up to find Kagome gone, "there is so much sorrow around her things" Sango spoke so sadly that it made kicked puppies look like a blessing. Inuyashsa came running like he was in a marthon or something the others look at him with anger, sorrow, and something else that couldn't be seen "what is the matter" "its Kagome for she is gone, left, disappeared how ever you say it she is not here but she left you this Inuyasha" As he took the note and he read it carefully, he started to whimper "what does it say" ask Shippo? Inuyasha read it out loud with the sadness in his voice. **

**(Kagome's voice with sadness in it)**

** Inuyasha:**

**I didn't start this letter with dear because I am not dear to you anymore so you are not dear to me either. I am gone by the time you read this I am going to find my real purpose in this world. I have taken the shikon jewel shards, so that you can start fresh with Kikyo. You love her, Inuyasha I know you do, I just wish sometimes that you could of tried to love me like you love her but I realize that isn't going to happen for she was first in the race to win your love and I came in second. I am not going to home for I am going to die, and just like kikyo before me I am going to take the shards with me to the other world. My dear ex-friend I am sorry I always put you in danger for I was a useless item, as you said I am, was just a jewel dector, you could of never loved me like you love Kikyo. I put my heart out there and this is what happened. So please leave me to rest for I will never see you again after you read this letter. For this goodbye Inuyasha forever." **

**Love Kagome.**

**Inuyasha was so destroyed he could bear the thought of see Kagome body not moving, not filled with joy, but now he understood why she was so alone and didn't talk to him anymore, she wanted the final good bye a easy one. **

**With Kagome/**

** I left, I feel so alive then I have ever before. **

**She wasn't paying attention but Sessahormu was watching her from the trees. " With this depart I have gain many things, with love I have lost but freedom I have gain" she started to sing her own song, Home **

I stare out into the night

Trying to hide the pain

I'm going to the place where love

And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.

And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain.

Well I'm going home,

Back to the place where I belong

And where your love has always been enough for me

I'm not running from.

No, I think you got you got me all wrong

I don't regret this life I chose for me.

But these places and these faces are getting old,

So I'm going home

Well I'm going home

**Still not noticing him, but 2 miles away Inuyasha can hear her with his super hearing.**

** Inuyasha POV **

**I can hear her, Kagome, I have to find her he ran off with the rest of the gang behind him, Koga can hear her to so he ran off to find her, so did Nakura, the whole gang could hear her and could finally understand why she acted the way she did, she was done with this life and ready to go home. As I listen to Kagome, I finally understand that all she wanted was to be loved, truly loved. Not how I treated her, for I must make it up to her. **

**As inuyasha ran blindly into the forest, the others fallowed.**

**Kagome didn't notice that Kikyo was behind her with a knife in her hand as she turned around she gasp, she couldn't say anymore because she stuck her with the knife " goodbye my other half" but before she could get away sessahorme step out of the brushes and struck her with his talons he was so angry that his true form was showing, she laid on the ground died. When he knelt down beside Kagome his true form vanished so did his anger the only thing that was left was a the feeling of protectiveness for her; she smiled up at him, "Shessy" " shhhs, be still Kagome" he brought his hand to rest on Kagome cheek to wipe away the tear that has spilled, he gathered her up in his arms so when she departs she wont be alone " goodbye Kagome" he said a little prayer in Japanese, as he look down at her one last time and smiled for she died with a smile on her face. But before he had time to even think of what he had to next he heard growls and gasps, he turned to find Inuyasha, a wolf-demon, Nakura, and Inuyasha's little gang of humans. But Inuyasha was the first one to speak " I am going to kill you for what you have done, Sessahorma". He didn't care anymore for Kagome was gone and now he had nothing.**

"**Brother, didn't you ever think that you little love affair with the dead pot wouldn't ever reach Kagome". " You don't get to call her by her name for that gives her disrespect" " you think I give her disrespect I wasn't the one that mated with a dead-pot when I could have had a loving and living being as Kagome"His half- brother stood in shock nobody new about his mating with Kikyo, he was going to make it a surprise one day that Kikyo would join the group but that seems so long ago.**

**Now with that he thought that Kagome didn't know and that is why she was going to kill herself, he looked over to find Kagome standing there by her body, she frown upon it, with a wave of her hand it disappeared, she walk with gracefulness in her step that she never had before, she walk to Sesshamare and smiled, " Thank you for staying with me and killing my murder, Kikyo" " Anything for you, my mate", he spoke with love that he felt for her the first time he saw her, " Wait, you and Sessahora mates, that's not possible you hate him, and you said you loved me I have it here right in this letter" Inuyasha spoke with confusion in his voice as he held the letter for Kagome to see, but as Kagome turned around her eyes became red, **

" **you stupid, I wrote that so that you thought I was died and wouldn't look for me, but your stupid pot read it before you and came looking for me to get the rest of her soul back so she can be full, I am, will was Lord Sessahorma's mate long before I ever loved you,". When she finished she was panting, Inuyasha stood shell shook for what she said. But she didn't care, she finally let it free and because of that she must go, she turned to Sesshy and smiled with tears in her eyes " my Sessy I have to go, my time here has been spent" he grab her in her arms and hug her so that he could possible anchor her down to keep her, from all it, he whisper in her ear, " please don't go, not yet" she let her tears fall, " goodbye my love, for you will always be that," she kissed his nose and start to float up to the clouds. " I will never forget you and please don't forget me" Kagome spoke the last word in a whisper. " I won't" he smiled up at her. **

** 3 days later **

**He stood with all they other at Kagome's funeral listening to her favorite song, she record it so they play it during her burial:**

I can't see your star

I can't see your star

Though I patiently waited bedside for the death of today

I can't see your star

The mechanical lights of Lisbon frightened it away

And I'm alone now

Me and all I stood for , we're wandering now

All in parts and pieces, swim lonely

Find your own way out

( I can't believe that Kagome was so sa

**,as they slowly lower her body into the ground. The song described her so much as the song went on her pictured her life, He look down at her one last time and notice all the bruises and then he remember the day when Kagome told him about the abuse she was put though by Inuyasha and her parents he was ready to go kill them but she stop him with the gentleness of her voice. After that day she was the only one that keep him on the anchor to the world.**

**(The same night) **

** He walked to his bedroom that night and rested on his outer covering of his bed, but it became suddenly cold and he heard someone sing, he opened his eyes to find Kagome with wings coming out of her back. "Shhs, its okay I came to tell you thank you for coming to my funeral." She kisses his cheek but he didn't let her go that easily, he brought her to lie on the bed right beside him and kiss her lips, she kiss back but was so surprise that she almost didn't .She knew that she wasn't suppose to be kiss like that, because she is died and she suppose to go right though but his lips met her's and everything was alright till she felt a pain in her heart. She screamed like she was being murder, sessahormer didn't know what to do for his mate was in pain, " Kagome," He gathered her in his arms, she is so small for just one punch or something she would be died. She look up at him and she knew what is happing, " sessahormer its time for me to leave this world for good, I should of not came for I am going to cause you more pain." " Shhs don't talk that way, I won't let you go, not again". Her eyes are glistening with tears that are for sessahormer, the pain and the sorrow, she is growing weak, " its my time to go, I will never forget you, my love we will be together again someday." That is were she died in his arms again, for this is her ghost form, now he is pissed, he can not lose her again " Kagome, Kagome" his eyes began to mist, " please don't leave me again, I love you please" he didn't care anymore for the only girl that he ever really loved died twice in his arm.**

**He lived the rest of his days in coldness for Kagome was the only one to warm his heart. Rin will become the Lady of the West when he departs; all he wants to see is his Kagome. He would have gone sooner but he knew Kagome wouldn't like that. So as he took his last breath and closed his eyes, he opened them to see Kagome shining face "Sessy its time for you to come home" He took off on a dead spirit and Kagome met him half way, they kissed with so much passion, he broke the kiss " Kagome won't you have to leave if we be together" she smiles at him " no Kikyo spell doesn't work here, only on Earth" he loved this so much that he grab her and spun her around so many times that when they stop. They fell to the ground on the clouds and that's where they are to be till this day.**


End file.
